


Paper Birds

by Stardust_Sketcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Beauxbaton!Draco, Beauxbatons, Bottom Draco, Good Malfoy Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust_Sketcher/pseuds/Stardust_Sketcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a lonely child who wishes for a friend, his wish comes true in the form of a littler paper bird sent from another lonely boy who wants to be his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this is my first official Drarry fanfic and I'm actually pretty nervous about posting it. It's pretty much Harry in love with Beauxbatons!Draco because there are not nearly enough Beauxbatons!Draco fics for my liking.  
> So, I hope you like it!

Harry was six when he first thought he was spoken to by an Angel. He was in the Dursley’s backyard, working like Aunt Petunia told him to and was not allowed back inside until all the weeds were pulled. He saw the shadow of wings in the sky and looked up curiously; what flew towards him was a tiny paper bird the colour of cream and the size of his hand.

Carefully, he cupped his tiny dirt stained hands above him and the tiny thing all but dropped into his waiting embrace. Harry wanted to smile but he was too shocked as to what the paper bird was and how it was flying. _What was it doing out here? Was it looking for someone?_  
"Hello there... Umm, My name's Harry. Are you... Are you looking for someone?"  
Harry gently stroked a cautious finger over the paper birds head and it seemed to almost preen into the contact. He smiled at this and continued stroking the small being.

Harry blinked when he noticed the paper crane seemed to have writing on it, he gently moved the bird into one hand and lifted one of its wings to see very neat looped writing written in an elegant fashion.  
"Uhh, umm could I? Would it be okay to unfold you?" Harry knew it was a strange question but the bird spread it's wings in invitation.  
Harry shifted himself onto his knees and -as carefully as he could- began unfolding the paper bird. Once he was finished, he looked at the cream coloured sheet of paper and the writting that swirled across it. Harry felt ashamed when he couldn't make out what the words were saying. The Dursley's never cared wether he could read or not and Harry never really bothered himself with the idea that he was missing much.

But seeing the elegant scrawl made him wish to learn. He wasn't sure how to fold the paper back into it's crane form so he folded the paper and stuffed it in his baggy hand-me-down pants. He quickly finished his gardening and recieved the reluctant approval of Aunt Petunia to come inside.

That night Harry snuck out of his room and into his round, obnoxious cousin Dudley's room. Said boy was spread over his bed with three fluffly blankets pooled around his ankles, Harry tiptoed over to his cousins school bag and pulled out his books. Then as quick and quiet as a mouse, Harry spead off to his little closet under the stairs.  
He opened the the book and began to learn.  
It took him many late nights and after successfully reading through two of Dudley's school books was he finally able to read the letter.

 

  
_Hello,_  
_My name's Draco, I'm a six year old boy from England and am looking for a friend._  
_My family and I are moving to France soon so I had to say goodbye to my friends. But I read in one of my families books that I could make special magic letters that could find another child who needs a friend too! So, would you like to be my friend?_  
_To send me a letter, just fold it into a shape and say "find angelum meum."_  
_Please send me one soon._  
_Draco._

 

  
Harry read the letter over and over again, first because he was proud to be able to read it! and again so he could understand what the boy was talking about. Harry knew he was lonely, he spent many nights wondering what having friends would be like and was constantly told that he would never have any. But this feeling he had was amazing; his chest felt warm, his cheeks flushed and a smile split across his face that was so big his cheeks were starting to hurt. Someone actually wanted to be his friend!  
This, Draco, was as lonely as he was and actually wanted to be his friend! Harry hugged the letter close to his chest and laid there on his single blanket covered stone hard matress and smilled.

That night, he stole an unused pencil from Dudley's school bag and tore a piece of paper out of one of his cousins empty books. Harry laid down on his stomach with the pencil in his hand and stared at the paper. He didn't know what to write.  
_I really want to be his friend but what do I say?_  
Harry ran a had through his wild black hair and after minutes of staring at the paper, he finally began to write with hesitant fingers.

 

_Hello_  
_I'm Harry and I'm a six year old boy too._  
_I'd like to be friends, I've never had any before so I don't know what to say. But I would really like to be friends with you!_  
_Please write me back soon, it get's really lonely here._  
_Harry_

 

  
Harry rubbed the back of his neck, unsure if his letter was good enough but resolved to send it anyway seeing how he needed to get to sleep soon. He folded the paper into a rectangle and -unsure if it would actually work but hopeful none the less- said the words _"find angelum meum."_  
He watched with wide eyed fasination as the paper seemed to flutter in his hand and flap like a pair of wings, it flew up and slipped under his door out of sight.

He waited and waited, the next day he was constantly staring out the windows in the hopes of seeing Draco's reply. His forest green eyes searched hopefully in the clouded sky for any glimpse of a message but by the end of the day, nothing came. Harry didn't sleep well that night.  
The next morning, he woke to Aunt Petunia banging loudly on his door, demanding him to wake up and stop being lazy. He stretched, rubbed his sleepcrusted eyes and froze when he saw a little paper bird at the foot of his matress, still flapping its thin wings. Harry scrambled over, smiling like the sun and he opened the letter with as much care his excited hands could muster.

 

_To Harry,_  
_I can't believe this worked! You don't know how happy I was when I saw your letter, my cheeks are still hurting as I write this. I'm quite lonely too now that my family and I have arrived to our now home in France. But that just means I'll have more time to send messages to you! That way we won't be lonely!_  
_Can I ask you about stuff? You can ask me anything._  
_Write me back soon, I'll be waiting!_  
_Draco._

 

  
Harry didn't know when he started smiling but his cheeks pinched, he hugged the letter and rolled around as much as his cramped space would allow him. Another bang on his door prompted him to get up and write a reply as soon as he could. The smile didn't leave his face that whole day, nothing the Dursley's made him do could wipe the grin from his lips and that puzzled them to no end.

These letters they exchanged became a regular thing, every other day Harry awoke to a little paper bird waiting for him with a message from his Draco enscrawled on it. The days in between the exchanged letters seemed to drag on forever but it was worth it to see a letter the next day. Harry still had horribly messy handwritting that couldn't hope to compete with Draco's neat lines but his friend never complained.  
His _friend._  
That word still made Harry smile to himself. He had an actual Friend! Someone he could talk to and was happy to talk to him! Someone who also smiled when they read their letters and felt less lonely even if they were physically alone.

Harry leaned a lot about Draco from their letters. Like how he had a really tall father and a very beautiful mother, both who loved him dearly and were happy that he made a friend. He learnt when his birthday was, what his favourite colour was and a lot about what France looked like.  
They were some of his favourite letters and he kept them all. Eventually he learned, thanks to a letter of Draco's explanation with drawn pictures, how to fold them back into paper birds. A corner of his closet room was dedicated to the letters and some nights, he would fall asleep watching them futter above his head.  
When he asked Draco how it was possible for their letters to move and fly, he learned about magic. Draco told him all about magic, wizards, witches and all that magic entailed.  
Draco told him he wasn't a freak. Draco told him he was magic. That pushed Harry to the point that he was almost crying.  
Draco told him about schools that teach magic and Harry was hypnotised by his every word.

  
On Christmas day that year, Harry was surprised to see two paper birds on the end of his bed, sitting atop a small green wrapped package. Harry never recieved a Christmas present before and he thought he never would. Draco wrote about after learning that Harry had never had a proper Christmas because his cruel family doting on his cousin a ridiculous amount, he took it upon himself to make sure Harry at least got a present. Draco wrote about how his mother helped him choose the present and how his father explained to him that his paper birds would only manage to be able to send one present as originally, Draco wanted to send him more just so he could see the look on Dudley's face when Harry got more than him. He wrote that Harry didn't need to send him any presents, he just had to be sure to smile for the day because no one should be sad on Christmas.

Harry watched as the bottom of the page was dotted wet and realised he was crying. He furiously wiped his eyes and spent a few moments just hugging the present to his rappidly beating chest. He savoured the feeling of actually having a present and didnt rush to open it. The present itself was the size of his hand, wrapped in light green and a white ribbon circled around it. Harry's smile was the biggest it's ever been and he laid there with the gift on his chest, almost not wanting to open it just so he could savour having an actual gift.  
Eventually he sat up and slowly unwrapped the bow, which he then tied to his doorknob, he carefully unwrapped the present and held the dark green box inside. He opened the lid and gasped behind a tiny hand when he saw what was inside.  
A long thin silver chain looped inside the box and hooked on the chain sat a silver shining wing. It shone as though the sun was shining on it and glittered white and silver against Harry's darker hand. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.  
He almost didn't want to take it out of the box, in fear of it breaking in his hands, but another tiny paper bird made him change his mind.

  
_I've got a matching one, I'm wearing it right now and swear I'll never take it off only if you promise to never take yours off!_  
_Deal? Merry Christmas Harry._  
_Draco_

  
From that day forth, Harry never took the necklace off. He easily hid it under all his baggy clothing and on those days between exchanging letters, when he held onto it, the day didn't feel so slow.  
Harry responded later that night, writting how grateful he was and his promise to never take it off.

The following years passed easily for Harry, he and Draco kept up their messages as much as they could. Every following Christmas Draco sent him something, usually it was books to prepare Harry for what to expect when he got into a magical school. Harry spent many nights engrossed in the books; Draco's favourite was potions because he said his Godfather is a potions master and tutors him. Harry usually sent back a paper bird with his favourite flowers from the backyard for Draco that said he loved them and kept them in a vase on his bedside. On their birthdays; Draco made a point of sending Harry a small cake and a little present, Harry would send Draco a paper bird and whatever the biggest flower in the garden was. This usually got him into trouble with Aunt Petunia, but the paper birds he got back telling him about how much Draco loved them was well worth it.

  
On Harry's eleventh birthday was when his life began to change. It began with the mass amount of letters adressed to him, Draco told him they were his acceptance letters to a magical school. Draco said that he recieved his a couple weeks ago to a magical school in France called Beauxbatons. This information excited Harry to no end, he could go to a school and learn about magic! _Sure I'd really prefer it if Draco was going to the school as well, but any school to get me out of this house is better than none!_  
When the giant man named Hagrid came to give him the letter, Harry all but leapt out the front door with him. As he wandered down Diagon Alley, he saw all the things Draco had told him about and he also learned that he wasn't completely poor. With this in mind, he resolved to get Draco an actual Birthday and Christmas present this year. He got his robes fitted, new books bought, his own owl and was buzzing with excitement.

  
Harry came to meet a red headed boy with more freckles than fingers named Ron, he was nice enough and spent a trainride talking excitedly to eachother.  
"So what class are you looking forward to most, Harry? I can't wait for the flying lessons!"  
"I'm pretty excited for potions, my friend's really good at it and he gave me plenty of books on it" Harry smiled, looking up from the paper he was writing on to send to Draco, telling him about Diagon Alley and his discovery of Gringotts.  
"Really? I heard from my brothers, the potions teacher's a real mean piece of work, not to mention he's the head of the snake house." Ron said as he finished a mouthful of chocolate frog.  
"Head of the what what?" Harry raised an eyebrow as he began folding his letter.  
"He's the head of the Slytherin house, that group are as sneaky, slimey and bad as they come. My brother George once answered a question wrong in class and he got deducted fifty points from Gryffindor!" the boy exclaimed.  
"Wow, that seems pretty harsh." Harry said before raising the paper bird, whispering _"find angelum meum."_ and blowing it out of his hands. Ron let out a low _woah_ as the paper bird flapped its wings and Harry smiled as it flew out the compartment window. Later on he also met a bushy haired girl named Hermione, who was fairly nice except a bit loud with her knowledge. Harry already knew the facts that she spoke of but nodded along non the less.

At the time of the sorting hat, Harry saw his two new friends, _I guess they're my friends_ , get sorted into the house that Ron praised called Gryffindor. When Harry sat down, he felt his heart jump in his throat when the hat considered putting him in Slytherin, if that was the house to belong to the monster that killed his parents then he wanted no part in it. He was relieved when the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

That following morning, Harry was bouncing on his seat at the morning feast as the owls came to drop letters and he spotted a paper bird fluttering around before landing in his hands.  
"What's that, Harry?" Hermione asked from the seat beside him.  
"It's a letter from my friend." Harry grinned as he hurried to read the letter.

 

_Harry,_  
_Oh Merlin! You're attending Hogwarts? That's fantastic! You remember my Godfather, the potions master? He's a teacher there and both my parents attended Hogwarts. I was suppose to attend as well before they decided to move here, I've seen Hogwarts once when I was a baby so I don't remember it at all. But I expect a full letter from you all about it. In return I'll tell you about Beauxbatons when I arrive there tomorrow._  
_I'll give you some advice for his potions classes because they're torture for those uneducated or unenthusiastic in the practice of potion making. Don't break eye contact with him. If and when he calls on you, don't mumble, stutter, second guess your answer and don't question him when he adds ingredients; he is a potions master for a reason._  
_In regards to everyone wanting to meet you, it's obvious because you're pretty much considered the saviour of the Wizarding world. I think it's ridiculous honestly that you were kept in the dark for so long and forced to live with those horrid people you have the misfortune to call family. I suppose I'm the only one who can look past you're shining saviour image and see you for the nerd that you are._  
_My mother says that if you need something done about anyone harassing you, then tell me and she'll send someone to deal with them. She's taken a liking to you after you sent her those flowers last month._  
_Anyhow, I'm about to get my supplies so I best end this now._  
_Message me soon, Harry!_  
_Draco._

 

  
Harry smiled reading through the letter. He looked up suddenly when a pain struck his scar and he raised a hand to it. He looked up to the teachers lined up at the front table and saw the eyes of the man he guessed to be the head of Slytherin. It was quite easy to tell based off what Ron and his brothers had told him. _Was that Draco's Godfather?_  
Taking Draco's advice, Harry straightened his back and didn't waver his eye contact. The dark haired professor raised an eyebrow and broke the staring contest to talk with the stuttering professor Harry met at the pub. Harry lowered his head back to the letter and couldn't help the affectionate smile stretching across his face as he pulled his necklace out to caress the wing with his thumb. If Harry was being truely honest with himself; he loved Draco. At first it was fairly platonic, the love a boy had for his first and best friend. Then as the months passed and they shared letters and gave gifts and affectionate _I wish I were with you's_. Harry began to feel strongly for the boy more than he probably should; the letters made his chest flutter, cheeks flush and made him feel so loved.  
Harry wasn't sure when _'I love Draco'_ turned into _'I'm in love with Draco'_ but he couldn't find it in himself to deny these feelings.  
Ron and Hermione shared odd looks as Harry smiled at the letter in hand, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world.

That Christmas was what Harry considered to be the second best Christmas he's ever had, although nothing could compare to his first thanks to Draco, this came a very close second. Ron had opted to stay behind to celebrate in person with him, Mrs Weasley had knitted him his own jumper, Draco's mother and father had sent him the latest & fastest broom after learning from Draco that Harry was a natural in his first lesson and Draco sent him a proper potions set and proper potion master quality cauldron.  
Harry found he was quite enjoying potions as well. At first, Snape had quized him and thanks to Draco's advice and the books he'd grown up reading, he answered all questions right, leaving the man to raise his eyebrows and continue with the lesson. No Gryffindor points were deducted that day and Harry thanked Draco for how well it went. It felt as though Draco was there, holding his hand and echouraging him to answer correctly.  
The only thing that could make this Christmas better was if Draco himself appeared and gave Harry the hugs they'd been promising each other if they ever met. Harry knew such a thing wouldn't happen but wishful thinking had never hurt him before. Hell, He didn't even know what Draco looked or sounded like, but that didnt't matter to Harry. Draco was sweet, caring, scary smart, witty and perfect. Harry had never seen him but he was in love.

  
Harry was reading over his letter from Draco at the breakfast meal when Ron focused a look at him. In Harry's biggest letter to Draco, he told him about the philosophers stone and about Snape's arguement with Quirrel. Draco had written back about how Snape did many things for a good reason and whatever relation he has to the philosophers stone, it was not in the look for evil. Draco also told Harry not to center all of his suspicions on one man when it takes two to argue and told him to also look into Quirrel because according to Harry's description of him, Draco thought he sounded suspicious and should have an eye kept on him. He ended the letter with his worry for Harry and for him to promise to stay safe. This ended with the trio getting the philosophers stone before Halloween and Quirrell being arrested and dragged out of the great hall, screaming all the way about his master, all without stuttering which seemed to shock everyone more than what he was saying.  
Harry smiled at the end of the letter saying Draco was happy Harry was safe, to which Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Okay serously mate. Who are you talking to?"  
"Yeah Harry, you exchange messages almost every morning." Hermione chipped in making Harry snap his gaze upwards.  
"Uhhhh... Would you guys believe me if I told you it's a mysterious person I've never met but is my best friend?" Harry said shifting his eyes between the two.  
"Yeah but who are they? What's they're name?" Hermione asked looking up from the book in her lap.  
"His name's Draco and he lives in France."  
"Draco? That name sounds kinda weird." Ron noted after a mouthful of toast.  
"I think it's a very unique name!" Harry wanted to say beautiful but he didn't think it was normal for guys to call each other beautiful so he kept that to himself.  
"Whatever, mate, he's the one that tipped us off about Quirrell so he's got my approval." Ron replied with hands raised in defence.  
"Does he go to a Magical school in France?" Hermione enquired, deciding their discussion was more interesting than her book.  
"Yeah, a place called Beauxbatons." Harry smiled. The letters about Beauxbatons he'd received from Draco described the place as very elegant and beautiful so it fit that Draco would attend there. Their conversation continued mainly by Hermione asking questions and Harry telling them about how he knew Draco.

  
Harry wasn't looking forward to returning to the Dursley's but he held onto his necklace and marched out of the train when it came to its stop. He and Draco kept their correspondence throughout the holidays as much as they could. Harry learned that Draco had made friends with two girls his year named Avery and Roxanne who he wished Harry were able to meet. Harry in turn told him about Ron and Hermione and how he wished Draco was at Hogwarts with him. Those holidays left Harry asleep with tiny paper birds fluttering just over his head.

  
The following year went fairly quickly for Harry; thanks to a transfiguration class gone horribly wrong, he found out he was a parselmouth. This shocked Draco who took it upon himself to educate Harry all about them while it felt like the entire school scrutinised him. But he kept his head held high with a grip on his necklace and told himself _I'm not a freak_. Draco had been the one to figure out he was hearing a basilisk and came the conclusion just before Hermione who huffed at being beaten to the punchline. They discovered the diary that an old man had slipped Ginny and managed to have the basilisk taken to an endangered magical beast sanctuary before the end of the year. During this time, Harry noticed the young Weasley girl looking at him like the sun rose and set on his shoulders but he brushed her affectionate looks off. His heart belonged to the boy behind the paper birds.

For Christmas that year, Draco's parent had gifted Harry with a silver bracelet shaped like a small snake that could talk to Harry if he wished to practice his parseltongue. Draco said they were very impressed when Draco told them Harry's talent. Draco himself had sent Harry a red scarf that he attempted to knit himself because Avery was teaching him how. The scarf was long with one frayed end, some odd holes and the knotted mistakes were  
plainly visible; Harry thought it was perfect and wore it with pride during the winter.

  
Harry's third year was a complicated one but somehow he managed. It started with him and Draco figuring out that Sirius Black was innocent, did not hand his parents over, his new DADA professor was a werewolf and Ron's pet rat was really the man to hand his parents over to Voldemort. It was quite a lot for Harry to take in and how they figured this all out in less than a year was anyone's guess. All that mattered by the end of it was Harry's family had grown just a bit bigger and he was happier thanks to it, thanks to his love Draco.

 

  
Now Harry had been through a lot in his first three years at Hogwarts, he hoped that his fourth year would be a quiet one, but one paper bird Harry received just before the train was about to leave made him freeze in place. Ron and Hermione starred at him as his eyes widened and he clutched one had to the seat in a death grip.

 

_Harry_  
_You will never guess the Fantastic news I've just heard! I'm so excited that my hands are shaking and I'm struggling to sit still as I write this. I've told you about the tri-wizard tournament before, yes? Well, it turns out the competition is This YEAR! And not only that, it's being held at Hogwarts!_  
_I am coming to Hogwarts, Harry!_  
_I'm so excited! Headmistress said we'd be leaving as early as possible to be there before Drumstrang so I should be there in time for the opening feast! I'm Shaking!_  
_This means we can final meet each other and I'm ready for those hugs we've promised each other, Don't think I've forgotten! I need to end this here but oh Merlin Harry! I will see you soon!_  
_A very excited Draco_

 

Harry was all but vibrating in his seat. _This is it! I'll FINALLY meet Draco in person! Oh my god. Oh my GOD._  
"So what's today's letter about, Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry's face spread into the happiest smile the trio had ever seen.  
"Guys! Guys! I'm going to meet Draco! He's coming to Hogwarts for the tri-wizard tournament, can you believe it! I'm finally going to meet him!" Harry felt his blood rush to his ears and his chest seep warmth to every part of his body.

He then had a thought and twisted his body to look at his reflection in the window. He wasn't the scrawny underfed child anymore that was for sure; he'd had a growth spurt over the holidays, his hair was mused in a style that Ron commented like _just-shagged_ , his skin was a healthy tan thanks to his love for Quidditch and being the Gryffindor Seeker, not to mention the muscles that started to grow thanks to the sport. _But will Draco like how I look?_  
He ran a hand through his hair and scrubbed a thumb at the corners of his mouth. Hermione and Ron grinned at him, they'd known since almost first year about his hippogriff sized crush on the mysterious Draco and smiled watching him primp in the window.  
"Harry, you look great, Draco will love seeing you no matter how your hair looks." Hermione smiled encouragingly.  
"Yeah, mate, just sweep him off his feet into a hug when you see him. Speaking of which, how will you know it's him?" Ron raised an eyebrow.  
Harry pulled the necklace out from behind his shirt and let it dangle proudly atop his tie.  
"I'll know, Ron." He smiled dreamily holding the wing. Ron rolled his eyes at his friend and hoped girls wouldn't make him look all doe eyed.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the wait, originally this was going to be a pretty short story but I was hit by the Plot Train and now it's going to be a multi-chapter story with a focus on the build up of Harry and Draco's relationship.  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter anyway!

Everyone in the great hall was eating except for Harry who was buzzing in his seat and kept shooting his eyes to the door. He'd straightened his tie twice, fused with his hair three times, cleaned his glassed once and even looked at his shoes and considered polishing them before his friends groaned and assured him that he looked fine. When headmaster Dumbledore announced the Beauxbatons school, Harry's head whipped to the doors that opened.  
He bit his tongue and frantically searched for Draco, the students made their way to the Ravenclaw table and Harry completely ignored the Drumstrang students as he focused of examining everyone at the blue  
table.  
It was when all the students stood to leave did he see it.  
Did Harry see _Him_.  
What caught his eye was the flash of silver and his eyes shot to a silver wing necklace -identical to his- worn proudly over the blue tie. Harry held his breath and looked as the wearer stood. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat and the only thought circling his mind was that he'd seen an Angel. Silvery blonde hair cut short with a fringe that flicked over stunningly striking grey eyes surrounded in thick pale lashes, spotless perfect porcelain skin like that of a precious glass dolls, cherry pink lips in a small pout as the Angelic person looked around the Gryffindor table frantically. Harry couldn't move. He _COULDN'T_ move. Ron and Hermione stood to leave with the other students and Harry stay frozen on his seat not even blinking.

_Draco. That's Draco. Oh god he's Gorgeous! Oh god._  
Harry was brought out of his trance when a short Beauxbatons girl with long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes touched Draco's shoulder, spoke to him softly and they began to make their way out with the others. Harry sprang to his feet and moved as fast as he could to the corridor, followed closely behind by his friends.  
"Don't you fret now, Draco. We're here for the year! I'm sure we'll find your Harry."  
"I know but I couldn't see him in there, what if something happened?" A smooth voice that Harry could only describe as angelic sounded near him and he spun around to find it.

There. At the end of the almost empty corridor stood three figures in Beauxbatons uniforms. Two girls and one boy. The short blonde girl and a tall girl with short messy black hair that touched her shoulders spoke to him. To Draco. And Harry somehow found his voice.

"Draco!"  
The blondes head shot up immediately and he spun around, his hair fanned his face and Harry felt his voice leave him again.  
"H... Harry"  
A pink flush spread on white skin and Harry couldn't stop his legs. He sprinted forward. Draco was a little late to run but he moved and they met in the middle of the corridor in a warm embrace. Harry was a couple inches taller than Draco so his head hung on the blonde shoulder while Draco pressed his cheek into Harry's chest and rubbed closer. Draco's arms grasped at Harry's back and Harry wanted to tighten his hold on his love but feared he would break. It was a miracle they managed to stay standing.

"Harry! Harry oh merlin, I'm so happy to finally be able to hold you!" Draco's laugh was like sunlight touching Harry's skin, it warned him and filled him with such affection that he couldn't help his own laugh.  
"I know, Draco! I'm so fucking happy, I can't even put it in words!" Harry laughed, both refusing to let go of one another. Hermione and Ron watched the scene play out, both very happy for Harry and Draco's friends leaned on each other, smiling at how happy Draco was. The two separated after a long moment but stayed only an arms length from each other. Harry didn't even hesitate when he cupped Draco's cheek and ran fingers through his silk like hair.  
"I just can't believe you're actually here." Harry sighed looking at the shorter boys piercing eyes that seemed to melt in happiness. Draco lifted a hand to hold Harry's that gently stroked his cheek.  
"I can't believe it either." He breathed out.

Harry didn't even register the thought before he grabbed Draco around his waist and spun him once in the air with a smile on his face. Draco in return, laughed and clutched and Harry's shoulders.  
"Put me down, you big brute!" He laughed and Harry obeyed by gently placing him down. The two could've spent the rest of the day gazing dreamily at each other but had to be pulled back to reality by their friends. Draco held onto Harry's hand and smiled at him.  
"Oh! Harry, I want you to meet my freinds; This is Avery -he guestured his free hand to the short blonde girl who smiled widely- this is Hazel -the tall brunette's face remained passive as she looked Harry up and down- and girls, this is Harry."  
"I think we could gather that must ourselves," Hazel grinned at Draco who rolled his eyes in response.  
"Oh Harry, it's so nice to finally meet you! Draco never stops talking about you and your letters!" Avery smiled patting Draco on the shoulder, making him blushed bright red.  
"Well Harry's no better, he never stops talking about those letters." Hermione came up to his side with Ron stood one step behind him. It was Harry's turn to blush red, wishing his friends would _TRY_ not to embarass him in front of Draco.  
“Draco, this is Ron and Hermione.” Harry indrosuced with a nod of his head but refused to let his eyes stray from those grey eyes that focused on him with an emotion he couldn’t place.

“Well it looks like we’ve lost our tour group.” Hazel said looking behind them, seeing that the Ravenclaws and Beauxbaton students had left.  
“Indeed, would you be so kind as to show us around then?” Avery smiled and Draco’s face positively glowed.  
“Oh Yes! Harry, you could show us around and show me all those places you’ve told me so much about. I’m indeed very curious about that Chamber and the secret way into the kitchen.” Draco held both his hands, Harry would’ve says yes to anything Draco wanted when the blonde smiled at him like that.  
“Yes yes -of Course we’ll show you around!”  
“Oh that’s a Fantastic idea! I could tell you so much about the school!” Hermione grinned broadly, no doubt ready to expand her Hogwarts A History lecture worthy speeches.

The group moved along lead by Hermione deep in conversation with Avery who linked arms with Hazel as the brunette gazed lazily at the high cellings. Harry and Draco were linked at the arms as Harry pointed out places and rooms he’d told Draco about, Draco piked up asking questions and laughing along with Harry’s stories. Ron rolled his eyes next to his best friend as he lost himself talking to the blonde. They spent the day walking around Hogwarts, they ate lunch in the kitchen with the houselves, snuch into the Chamber where Draco got to witness first hand Harry speaking Parseltongue and Harry preened under his adoring praise.  
“Hey Draco, I’ve gotta ask you something. –Draco turned his attention to the redhead– Your name, it sounds weirdly farmiliar...” Ron trailed off, pursing his lips and looking up as if the answer was written on his eyebrows.  
“Well you’ve probably heard of my family. My full name is Draco Arbaxas Aphonse Polaris Malfoy.” Ron clapped a fist into his palm and recognition bloomed on his face.  
“Malfoys! My dad told me about you lot...” He then adopted a weary look and directed it to Draco who let out a long suffering sigh. Harry looked between them concerned.  
“Yes well, my family is well known to have been a follower of the dark lord and it’s no secret that my father was the monsters right hand. But since his downfall in the first war, my parents decided to –what many people refuse to believe, sever all ties to the maniac. My father worked with the minister to secure mine and my mothers safety in return for naming many Death Eaters and lending his knowledge in the dark arts. It... It was after an attempt on my life that they decided we weren’t safe in England.” Draco’s eyes avoided Harry’s and he held tightly to his arm, as if scared what he was saying would make Harry shake him out of his hold.

Harry lifted a hand and held onto Draco’s in what he hopped was a supportive manor.  
“I was only four when a small group of Death Eaters decided to seek revenge on my father for abandoning their dark lord. They were looking to kill my parents as they slept. But instead of finding their room, they found mine. I don’t remember much of what happened but from what I was told is that four of them were in my room. One of them raised their wand to my throat and if my Father hadn’t ran to my room in time then– ...well... my father caught two of them and my mother came with Aurors behind her.” Draco cast his eyes to the floor. Harry stood looking at the blonde, the group had stopped walking and looking sympathetically to Draco. Avery walked up and pulled him by the shoulders into a hug that he slowly returned.  
They seperated and he continued after taking a breath.

“It was that night that they decided we weren’t safe in England and decided we’d relocate to another manor in France. The day they told me was when I read about the paper birds, I said goodbye to my friends and thought it safer for them if all ties to me were severed and I can’t remember a time I felt more alone. So I sent a paper bird in the hopes that someone who felt as bad as I, would answer and just look at who my little birds brought me.” Draco raised his eyes to Harry and the small heart breaking smile on his face struck Harry deep. He brought his arms up and drew Draco as close as he could, the blonde sighed against his chest and if Harry could help it –he would never let go.

 

Hazel broke the silence after they let go of each other by directing their attention to the group of Slytherins and Drumstrang students making their way down the corridor. They moved to the side as they were shown the classrooms in the corridor.   
“And just who is this creature? I have heard tell of veela in Beauxbatons but I am left stunned at seeing one for myself.” A sandy haired boy in Drumstrang uniform approached them and bowed respectfully to Draco with a grin on his face. Draco in return bowed his head and smiled.  
“That is very charming but you are mistaken, I am no veela nor do I have any veela blood in me.” He replied and Harry eyes the Drumstrang boy up and down skeptically. _Was he Flirting? With Draco? Who gave him the **Right** to flirt with Draco!?_  
“Ah but you’re allure is affecting me as strong as any veela.” He winked a deep blue eye. “Might you grace me with your name?”  
Harry felt his face burn with barely contained rage and he froze in place when Draco released Harry’s arm to extent it to the boy.  
“Draco Malfoy, and who might you be Monsieur?” Draco smiled polietly but to his suprise, the boy knelt down and placed a kiss on the knuckle of his pale hand.  
“Aleksandr Radkov, but please do call me Alek.” He grinned up at Draco whose cheeks turned a light shade of pink. _Thats It._  
“As nice as it is to meet you, we need to get going.” Harry snatched Draco’s hand out of Alek’s grasp and began dragging the blonde away. Alek grinned and waved a hand at Draco who watched as Harry pulled him as far away from the boy as they could.  
Ron and the girls were a couple steps behind them as they turned a corner and caught sight of the Ravenclaws and Beauxbaton students.

“There you lot are! Come along, we have to go to the common room.” An older girl with long blonde hair wearing a Beauxbatons uniform called out to them.  
“That’s us, we should probably get going but it was a delight to meet you.” Avery smiled taking Hazel’s hand and linking arms with Draco. Harry watched helplessly disappointed that they had to go.  
“But I’ll be seeing you tomorrow!” Draco called over his shoulder making Harry smile despite that he didn’t want to have to wait that long. He, Ron and Hermione turned and slowly started making their way to Gryffindor tower.

  
“–Wait!”  
Harry spun around and was engulfed in a hug from Draco who pressed his cheek against Harry’s chest and rubbed against the firm chest for good measure. Harry’s cheeks burned red but he hugged back just as tightly. Harry did not want to let go. Afraid if he did, Draco would disapear and he’d lose the contact he craved more than anything. Slowly, as if he was aftaid of the same thing, Draco released Harry and smiled that fucking smile up at him.  
“Last hug. And before I go...” Harry felt all his limbs lock into place and his body got red hot from head to toe as Draco raised himself and pressed a quick warm kiss to Harry’s cheek. It couldn’t have been more that a seconds contact but to Harry, it felt like the castle froze and held a collective breath as those warm lips touched his cheek. When Draco withdrew, Harry wanted nothing more than to press his lips against the blondes just to _feel_. Just to feel if they were as warm against his lips. Just to feel if they would be as soft if pressed against his lips. Just to feel Draco.

But Draco let go of him and hurried to his friends, Avery was practically skipping with glee as he came to her side.  
Harry could not physically feel his legs. He felt hismelf slowly break into a smile so big he probably looked like a moron but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Draco had just _Kissed_ Him!  
“Geez mate, you look about ready to burst into song.” Ron said from his side.  
“You ready to head back then?” Hermione said from his other side with a grin on her face. Harry spun around and it took every ounce of self contol in his body to not skip down the corridor.

Harry didn’t get to sleep quick that night, he was still smiling to himself since they arrived to the common room. Other Gryffindors gave him odd looks and some of his friends even raised questioning eyebrows at his downright giddy mood but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He laid in bed that night, one hand raised and fingers brushing his cheek. He grinnd to himself and caught a flutter out of the corner of his eye.  
He sat up and saw a small paper bird flutter over and land in his lap. He scooped it up and hastily unfolded the letter to see the farmiliar neat writing that said.

_Goodnight Harry, I miss not seeing you already._   
_I wish tomorrow would come sooner._   
_Draco_

Harry smiled, holding the paper and rolled around on his bed –similar to how he use to when he was a child and still unuse to feeling someone actualy care about him. He scrambled to his bedside and wrote in quick uneat scrawl:

_I miss you too Draco,_   
_Sweet dreams._   
_Harry_

He folded the letter into a small paper bird, he brought it up and pressed a quick kiss to it’s head before sending it off. Harry watched as it slipped out the room. He folded Draco’s letter back into a bird and set in on his bedside before flopping backwards and bringing his blankets up to his neck. He looked at the paper bird sleepily flapping it’s wings and felt the gentle caress of sleep begin to claim him.

 

 

Chatter buzzed around the great hall but Harry could hear none of it, his eyes were fixed on the ravenclaw table in front of him and trained of the beautiful image of Draco sitting and drinking from a goblet. In Harry’s mind, they were at the same table, Draco sitting just across from him as they shared breakfast together. Draco looked over at him and subtly waved a hand, Harry grinned and waved back. Ron rolled his eyes and continued his quidditch talk with Seamus acorss from him.  
Draco pulled a quill and piece of parchment out of a small messenger bag and began to write on it. Harry raised an eyebrow and tried to look at what he was doing without being suspicious when Draco began folding it into a little bird. He cupped it up to his lips, whispered the magic words and gently blew the bird out of his hands.  
It flew unnoticed over heads and came to land in Harry’s waiting hands.

_Want to meet up around the Goblet after class to watch people put their names in?_   
_Draco._

Harry looke up at the blonde to see him smiling and nodding his head to the stack of parchment infront of Hermione who was writing while reading a book on advanced Ancient Runes.  
“Mione, could I use some parchment?” Harry asked, the bushy haired girl grunted an approval without looking up from her writing and Harry quickly snatched a piece and pulled out a quill.

_What goblet? Where is it?_   
_Harry_

He folded the paper a quick as he could and with a quick _“find angelum meum."_ he watched it flutter up and land in Draco’s hands. The blonde read it quickly before scribbling a reply and sending a bird back.

_The Goblet of Fire! Were you even listening when your Headmaster told us?_   
_Draco._

Harry looked back over to Hermione.   
“Uhh Mione, could I have another?” Another grunt as she turned a page and Harry grabbed another piece and scribbled his reply.

_Uhhh, no. Not really, I was too distracted._   
_Harry_

Draco caught the bird and wrote his reply with a graceful speed.

_Honestly, what could’ve possibly disracted you from the headmaster talking about the Triwizard tourniment!?_   
_Draco._

Harry finished reading then looked over to Hermione. He made a pleading sort of noise which made the brunette sigh, scoop up a handfull of parchment and drop it infront of Harry who smiled in gratitude.

_It doesn’t matter, so what is the Goblet of Fire???_   
_Harry_

 

_Whoever wants to compete in the Triwizard tourniment and represent their school has to write their name on a scrap of parchment and drop it into the Goblet. The Goblet then decides the right choice for who should be the compeditor and in the next meal will be announced._   
_Draco._

 

_So anyone can put their names in? Where even is the Goblet?_   
_Harry_

 

_It’s up at the teachers desk in front of the Headmaster and it’ll be on display in this room until tomorrow morning when it’ll spit out the names of the copeditors. Also no, not anyone can enter, they need of be of age so they’re safe for the position. The Goblet won’t allow anyone under age to put their names in, but I’m certain that won’t stop a lot of people so it should be fun to see them attempt to put their names in._   
_Draco._

 

_Okay, well NOW I’m interested! Let’s meet here after out first classes._   
_But wait for me at the door, I’ll take you to your first class._   
_Harry_

 

_Oh my, are you offering to escort me?_   
_Draco._

 

_I Plan To! I want to spend as much time with you as possible while you’re here._   
_Harry_

 

_I couldn’t agree more Harry._   
_Draco_

“Harry?” Said boy snapped his head up to see Hermione standing with her books in her hands.  
“It’s time to head off, are you bringing those?” She guestured down and Harry looked his table to see it covered in paper birds fluttering around and flapping their little wings. Hermione sighed and with a flick of her wand, shrunk the birds and directed them to Harry’s bag.  
“I’ve never thought to use that spell before, that could come in real handy. I am running out of room to put them under my bed.” Harry said rising from his seet and grabbing his bag.  
“Oh my _god_ , you’ve been saving all your letters haven’t you?” She asked even though it sounded like she already knew the answer. Harry looked to the doors of the great hall and spotted that head of platinum blonde hair.  
“I’ll see you guys at class! I promised Draco I'd take him to his classroom.” Harry smiled hurrying to Draco and ignoring the excessive eye rolling Ron was giving him.  
Draco just waved Hazel and Avery away when Harry arrived at his side. The two smiled and began making their way to the potions classroom. They spoke of the Triwizard tourniment and Draco told him of what happened in previous tourniments, the entire walk their fingers would brush together. Harry didn’t yet know if it was alright to reach over and take his hand, now that the euphoria of seeing each other for the first time had worn off, they didn’t feel the need to cling to the other but that didn’t mean they didn’t want to. Harry wasn’t sure if it would be deemed okay to hold his hand so he settled for brushing his finger against Draco’s in hopes that the other boy would get his message.

Draco seemed to understand. He linked their pinky fingers together and blushed pink as they continued to walk together.

They came to the empty potions classroom and were met by the potions master Serverus Snape sitting at his desk and flicking through papers.   
"Sev!" Draco smiled running up to the professor who froze, looked up to the blonde and shot to his feet. Snape quickly rounded the desk and was swept into a hug. Seeing Snape in a situation like this was completely foreign to Harry, never had he once seen open affection on his potion masters face. But the small almost missable quirk at those thin lips was as much a smile and the one Draco was giving him.  
"Draco, what in the world –I thought your father and mother would have forbid you from coming." Snape said releasing the blonde.  
"They wanted me to stay home but I pleaded with them to allow me to come and eventually they agreed that Hogwarts would be safe during the tournament and allowed me to come!" He grinned up at the tall professor of who had just taken notice of Harry at the door.  
"Potter. Have you made a start on the homework I assigned you?" His monotone drawl was back and directed straight at Harry who shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'll get to it today. It's only analysing the ingredients of a polyjuice potion and, like we've seen, I'm not completely hopeless in potions. I've had a lot of good reading material thanks to Draco." He said directing a nod to the blonde who turned to smile proudly at him.  
"I'm pleased to know that you're actually applying those books to your classes!" He grinned.  
"I should have know the only reason you've been competent in class is because of my own godson." Snape rolled his eyes.  
"What can I say, I was trained by the best." Draco smirked to Snape who returned it in equal measure.  
"Don't you have a class to hurry to Potter." It felt more like a statement than a question to Harry but the man was right so he bid a quick goodbye to Draco and hurried off to his class.

 

Harry snorted behind both hands as he and Draco stood doubling over in laughter at watching an elderly aged George and Fred Weasley wrestling on the ground. Harry completely agreed with Draco when he said it would be hilarious watching the students try to put their names in. Draco was clutching his stomach, leaning on Harry’s shoulder as he laughed along. Harry wished he could capture this image of Draco laughing and frame it.  
Draco wiped his eyes with his long blue sleeves and took of his blue cloak, showing he was wearing a white collared shirt tucked into dark blue pants and wore a light blue tie. Harry gulped when he noticed the top collar button was undone and he shifted against the wall.

“These two certainly don’t dissapoint, I must say they’re more amusing to watch rather than read about.” Draco leaned into Harry’s shoulder and pointed to the grey bearded twins.  
“They do make the common room more fun, did I tell you about the time they exploaded a potion that made Snapes hair go orange with green polka dots?” Draco sputtered behind a hand and shook his head. Just as Harry was about to elaborate, a large boy in Drumstrang uniform approacheded them. If Harry wasn’t mistaken, that was Viktor Krum.  
“Well Alek was certainly not lying. I admit I was told about the beautiful boy from Beauxbatons but they left me woefully unprepared to see you’re exquisite charm.” He smirked when Draco’s cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink.  
“I am Viktor Krum –he bowed his head in respect– and you must be the Draco Malfoy I have heard about.” He extended a hand that Draco mechanically took and was again shocked to see the larger boy bend down and press a kiss to the back of his hand. Harry felt a growl in the back of his throat but he kept it unheard.  
“P... Pleasure to meet you Monsieur Krum.” Draco said when his hand was released.  
“Viktor please.” He grinned down at the blonde then turned his head to the goblet.  
“Are you here to observe the compeditors?”   
“Yes.” Harry cut in, not liking how Krum’s eyes roamed Draco up and down.  
“I don’t think we’ve met, Victor Krum.” He extended a hand that Harry took and shook with equal force.  
“We haven’t, Harry Potter.” Victor raised an eyebrow but didn’t seem back down.  
“Potter boy, I have heard much about you.” Krum released his hand and turned his attention back on Draco, he took out a scrap of parchment and held it up.  
“Wish me luck then little Draco.” With that, he strode up to the Goblet and dropped his name in. The flames shook and shook but accepted his name and settled down, students cheered from all sides as Krum winked at Draco before exiting out the doors.  
“...Well he seemed nice.” Draco said raising his hands to his cheeks, willing them to cool down. Harry looked from Draco and glarred at the door.

 

Harry felt numb. He was paralysed with fear and confusion as all eyes in the great hall turned to him. Dumbledore looked over the scrap of parchment with his name written on and called his name again. Harry feintly heard Hermione telling him to go up.  
Slowly and hesitantly, he rose from his seat and felt himself walking to the other compeditors whome all looked to him with wide eyed shock.

Harry was shaking the entire time he was calmly spoken to by Dumbledore. His hands twitched nervously, his knees shook, he kept scratching his neck and he looked frantically at his Headmaster, desperate for him to believe that Harry did _NOT_ put his name in the Goblet of Fire. After the conversation, they came the the conclusion that nothing could be done and Harry would have to compete in the Triwizard tournament.  
He exited the room and was met by his clearly frazzaled and worried group of friends. He was quickly tackled in a hug by Hermione who decided to start questioning him herself. Once she let go, Harry looked up and saw the raw worry in Draco’s eyes, he was then engulfed by the blonde who threaded his fingers in Harry’s hair and made soothing sounds.  
“Harry...” He looked down at Draco who stared long and hard into his eyes.  
“Did you put your name in the Goblet?” Draco asked, Harry could feel the pale fingers shaking hin his hair as he breathed those words. Harry shook his head.  
“No no no I never even thought of putting my name in. I wanted to focus on spending as much time with you this year, I didn’t even think of the tournament. Draco... I would never choose to enter that competition if it meant giving up time with you.” Harry breathed out, lifting his hands to rest one on the slender boys waist and the other on the soft pale cheek. Draco sighed.  
“Well then that means that someone put your name in the Goblet and wants you to compete. You... you have to compete... don’t you?” Draco’s expression showed such pure emotion that Harry felt his heart lurch.  
“...yeah. Dumbledore said nothing could be done. I have to compete.”  
“Oh Harry...” Hermione touched his shoulder and Ron patted his other, looking to his friend with sympathy.  
“Don’t worry Harry –Draco moved a hand to soothingly hold the cheek he had kissed– we are going to be with you every step of the way.” The smile Draco gave was just enough for Harry to smile back and believe in the blondes words. Harry moved his hand from Draco’s waist and held onto his winged necklace.  
Draco was here. Draco was going to be with him and help him. Harry would be alright as long as Draco held him like this.  
He was going to survive the Triwizard tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up in the next couple of days and remember this IS my first drarry fanfic so please bear with me.  
> Thank you xxx

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter should be up in a day or two so sit tight for now. Plus the rating will go higher because of the future chapters.


End file.
